1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as hydraulic excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hydraulic excavator, a mounting member for mounting equipment of every kind including an engine as a constituting member (member) on the frame of an upper rotating body is shared by members. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 10-331195, for example, a canopy support, a radiator and an engine cover are mounted on a support member arranged across the engine.
In a structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-193671, for example, a duct for cooling air passed through a radiator is mounted on the mounting member of the radiator.
In both the case, however, the total number of part items is merely reduced by sharing one mounting member by a plurality of members to reduce the number of mounting members themselves. Namely, the positional management between members that is the most important and troublesome in an assembling work of equipment is still required for each of the members as before. Therefore, the problem that the assembling property of equipment cannot be improved remains.